YYH SPINS THE BOTTLE
by kuwabarasanass
Summary: THE YYH CREW IS SPINNING THE BOTTLE. TOWARD THE END OF THE CHAP HIEI'S CLONED TWIN BROTHER HIAY COMES WITH SOME TWISTED NEWS.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters (and I do not own Inuyasha).  
  
THE CAST:  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, Juri, Koto, Koenma, Kayko, and a special guest from another show, Inuyasha!  
  
KAA: Hey guys!  
  
All: Hi.  
  
Hiei: Why are you wasting our time with this stupid game?  
  
KAA: Because I feel like it, and since I'm the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR, I can do whatever I want.  
  
Kuwabara: She's got a point.  
  
KAA: Ok, now here's how to play spin the bottle. Everybody sits down in one big circle and then someone spins the bottle and blah, blah, blah.  
  
Everyone gets in a circle.  
  
KAA: Hiei, since you're my favorite character you go first.  
  
Hiei spins the bottle and it lands on Yukina.  
  
Hiei: Now what am I supposed to do?  
  
KAA: Kiss her!  
  
Hiei: But I can't!  
  
Yusuke: Why not? Are you chicken?  
  
Hiei: No. She's my si---. Oh never mind.  
  
Hiei quickly kisses Yukina, runs out of the room and into the bathroom, washes his mouth out, and then screams (except he whispers the last word), "OMG! I cannot believe I just kissed my sister."  
  
KAA: Ok Yukina, its your turn.  
  
Yukina: Ok. *Spins the bottle*  
  
It lands on Yusuke.  
  
Kayko: You better not kiss her for more than half a second Yusuke Urameshi or I will make you take ballet!  
  
Yusuke: (frightened) Ok.  
  
Kayko: I'm timing you!  
  
Yusuke kisses Yukina so fast that Kurama couldn't get a picture of it.  
  
Kayko: That was more than half a second mister.  
  
Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not ballet!!!  
  
Kayko: Come on, I'm taking you right now to register.  
  
Yusuke: (starts to cry)  
  
Kayko: Bye! I'll be back soon.  
  
Kurama: I wonder what Yusuke looks like in a tutu.  
  
Hiei: Guys don't wear tutus in ballet.  
  
Kurama: They do too.  
  
Hiei: No they don't.  
  
Kurama: Yes they do.  
  
Hiei: No they don't.  
  
Kurama: How would you know?  
  
Hiei: Well, um, I did ballet for one year.  
  
Kurama: *twitch twitch*  
  
Hiei: Guys don't wear tutus, and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.  
  
KAA: Ok guys, now it is Kuwabara's turn since he was sitting next to Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: Ok. *Spins the bottle*  
  
It lands on Koto.  
  
Kuwabara: Pucker up!  
  
Koto: Ewww! Not a human! Anything but a human, especially this one!  
  
Juri: Ha ha.  
  
Kuwabara kisses Koto. Koto runs to the bathroom and barfs.  
  
KAA: Ok Koto, it is your turn to spin the bottle.  
  
Koto: Great. *Spins the bottle and whispers to self, "Not a human, not a human"*  
  
It lands on Inuyasha.  
  
Koto: Hmm.he's a cute one. Inuyasha: *rolls eyes*  
  
Koto kisses Inuyasha.  
  
30 seconds later..  
  
KAA: Guys do you think you can hurry it up?  
  
They ignore her.  
  
KAA: Please.  
  
They still ignore her.  
  
KAA: Oh, go get a room!  
  
Koto: Fine.  
  
Inuyasha and Koto walk to a room upstairs.  
  
KAA: Not my room!  
  
Koto: How about your sister's?  
  
KAA: Sure, she won't care. Even if she did, so what?  
  
Koto: Ok then.  
  
KAA: Ok who's next?  
  
Shizuru: Me, Me, pick me!  
  
KAA: Ok.  
  
Shizuru spun the bottle and it landed on Koenma.  
  
Shizuru: No fair I demand a respin.  
  
KAA: Sorry, you have to kiss Koenma.  
  
Shizuru: Can't he at least turn into teen form?  
  
Koenma: No. Muhahahaha!  
  
Shizuru: Hn.  
  
Hiei: Hey that's my line!  
  
Shizuru: Fine I'll kiss him.  
  
Shizuru kisses Koenma.  
  
1 minute later.  
  
KAA: Hey I thought you didn't want to kiss Koenma.  
  
Shizuru: Well Koenma said that if I kissed for one whole minute he would change into teen form. I love his teen form.  
  
KAA: Ok.  
  
*Koenma changes into teen form*  
  
Shizuru: (goes up and kisses Koenma)  
  
KAA: Go a get a room.  
  
Shizuru: No.  
  
Kuwabara: This is gross. Hey, Kurama can I borrow your camera?  
  
Kurama: Sure.  
  
Kuwabara: Thanks. *Takes pictures of Shizuru and Koenma making out* Shizuru! I'm gonna tell Mom!  
  
Shizuru: So? *Goes back to kissing Koenma*  
  
KAA: Will you please get a room.downstairs? I don't trust you two upstairs by yourselves.  
  
Koenma: Fine.  
  
KAA: Where is Koto and Inuyasha? KOTO! INUYASHA! The ALMIGHTY AUTHOR wants to see you!  
  
Koto and Inuyasha come downstairs. Koto's hair is messed up and so Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha: Yes?  
  
KAA: What took you so long? I mean 20 minutes. God.  
  
Koto: Well, I asked him if I could brush his hair and he had a lot of knots and I just had to get them out.  
  
KAA: Ok, whatever.  
  
Inuyasha: Where's Koenma and Shizuru?  
  
KAA: Somewhere.  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
Botan: I'll get it!  
  
She opens the door and Yusuke and Kayko come in, Yusuke looks miserable.  
  
KAA: So what happened?  
  
Yusuke: I'll tell you later, let's get on with the game.  
  
KAA: Ok Botan it's your turn  
  
Botan: Ok-dokey.  
  
She spins the bottle and it lands on Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Jackpot!  
  
Botan: It's better than Kuwabara.  
  
Botan kisses Kurama for awhile until he pulls back.  
  
Botan: Wait, where are you going? I'm NOT FINISHED!  
  
Kurama: I had to get a breath mint.  
  
Botan: Oh.  
  
Kurama and Botan continue kissing and then stop and walk into another room.  
  
KAA: Ok, now it's Kayko's turn.  
  
Kayko: Me?  
  
KAA: Do you know any other Kayko's in this room?  
  
Kayko: No.  
  
She spins the bottle and it lands on Hiei and then "magically" (*cough* Yusuke moved it *cough*) turned toward Yusuke.  
  
Kayko: YAY!  
  
Yusuke go finds an empty room and makes out with her (She is his girlfriend)  
  
KAA: Ok, now it's Juri's turn. Then the doorbell rings once more.  
  
Juri: I'll get it, I'll get it!  
  
She answers the door.  
  
Juri: Why hello there, Blue Ogre.  
  
Blue Ogre: How many times have I told you to call me Jeremiah?  
  
Juri: Ok Jeremiah, do you want to play spin the bottle?  
  
Jeremiah: Sure.  
  
KAA: Now whose turn was it?  
  
Juri: Mine!  
  
Juri spins the bottle. It lands on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Another one.. yes!  
  
Juri kisses Inuyasha. No fireworks go off or anything.  
  
KAA: Ok, well now it's Kayko's turn.  
  
Kayko: Ok.  
  
She spins the bottle and it lands on Jeremiah.  
  
Kayko: Oh, great. Just what I always wanted to do in life, kiss a blue ogre. No really I'm not kidding. (Seriously she's not.)  
  
Kayko and Jeremiah kiss.  
  
Doorbell rings again.  
  
KAA: We're not buying! Hiei answers the door and is standing face to face with his evil cloned twin Hiay (pronounced Hi-A.).  
  
Hiei: You! I thought I locked you up to never see you again.  
  
Hiay: Well I escaped. Listen before you try to kill me, let me tell you why I'm here.  
  
(The entire cast listens in.)  
  
Hiei: Ok.  
  
Hiay: All I wanted to do is ask you if you had seen a girl named Yukina around here.  
  
Hiei: Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Why would you want to know?  
  
Hiay: Because she invited me to the dance.  
  
Hiei: SHE WHAT???  
  
A/N Ok, that's all for today. I'll update soon. 


End file.
